Daddy's Monster of Destruction
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: "I hate you! You are not my father!" I thought you cared for my mother, I hate you. I thought you knew my existence but you didn't. You threw my mother away without realizing that you need her. I hate you, I don't care, now... I will try everything to set my mother free, even if it takes for me to forgive the one who threw me away. Yes, I am Daddy's Little Monster- Ai no Sabaku.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_I woke up, startled by mom's touch. "Ai, he's asleep." She whispered to me. I realized this, I got up and ate a chakra pill. "Ai, here." I saw my backpack in mom's hand. I grabbed it quickly and began packing my most precious items, my necklace from mom, a photo of me and her and my weapons. She looked out the door. "The coast is clear!" She whispered. I took her hand and ran. My mom and I ran to the gates, avoiding each obstacle that will reveal our escape. _

_"Sakurraaa..." _

_"He's coming!" Mother said, frightened. We sped up and we came to an end to the window of the Uchiha compound. "Mom!" I screamed. "Shush, sweetie. I'll be alright. Flee to Suna and find your father." She said with tears in her eyes._

_"Alright, I love you mom." I heard his footsteps coming. I broke the window with my elbow and jumped out the window by 5 stories tall._

_Once I was away from the Uchiha Compound, I could still hear mom's screams. _

_"You can't escape Ai!"_

My name is Ai Haruno. I was abused by a man named Sasuke Uchiha for 16 years. Today, I turn 17. I am one of the strongest Shinobi in the land for I killed Orochimaru and wiped out the Sound completely. I am also known as the 'Weapon of Mass Destruction'. My father... as my mom explained looked like me... Red hair and jade blue eyes, she told me but I had green eyes and black circles around my eyes and my hair had pink streaks so that didn't give me enough resemblance. I happened to control sand without a container and I have a voice in my head... Who happened to be the Ichibi, Shukaku.

He triedto protect me but we had to keep him hidden while everyone else, even the Kazekage and Hokage that he is gone but actually, he found me.

I am Anbu Leader and a part of Team 7, along with the Hokage's son and another male Hyuuga. My eyes looked up, finally... Suna. I was tired, my scars from past whips were burning from the heat. I had the Kanji for 'pain' on my forehead and 'protect' on my cheek. I have low emotional reactions due to my abuse but I was strong in both intelligence and combat.

I walked with a broken body and I was unlucky, the guards noticed me going inside the village. "You! You are not supposed to go in without papers!" The guard shouted at me. I ignored him and kept walking until one grabbed my arm.

"I am talking to you-"

"You might want to shut up before I kill you." I said. My voice was like a male's though... Anyway, my sand began to flare with my thoughts, the guard saw it and back away. I glared before I turned around and went to find my father.

I have no fucking idea why mom still trusts the father who didn't want me... The father who sent my mother away. It pained me to hear that my own creator abandoned me! Doesn't he... want me or better yet, use me!?

_"He is a leader in the village..."_

The Kazekage!

I pumped chakra to my feet and began to run, speeding to the building. Once I entered the building, everyone stared at me. Of course, they must think I am a female version of their leader but no, I am his _daughter_. The creation he made with my mother but in the end, he threw me away.

Damn, there were so many levels, my eyes narrowed at a door. "Sand Push!" The sand slammed the doors open and I entered the room, the sand flaring.

There he was... _Father _was staring at me. He did look like me... I glared at him with pure anger. This was the only emotion I have learned in life, anger. I felt someone grab me from behind. I didn't bother to protect myself. I soon found myself put in an interrogation room. There was sand on the ground and that, I was thankful for.

Someone entered the room, if I am correct it's my _Aunt. _Shukaku seemed to hate her and I knew why, she pushed my creator to send my mother and I away while I was in her womb. I will never forgive that bitch. She slammed a fan down the table. "Who are you, why did you attempt to kill the Kazekage?!" She shouted. I smirked. "I wish I could but the one who sent to Suna didn't." I like playing mind games with people, it will mess them up. I have to do this carefully, Hokage might murder me.

"Who!?" She looked at my Anbu tattoo. "You're from Konoha aren't you?!" She shouted at me with rage. "Yes, but I wasn't sent to kill him even if I wanted to, since he caused my family so much misery." I answered. She punched my gut and kicked me to the side. The sand began to react but Shukaku was controlling it, the sand ran at Temari and was wrapped around. "What the?!" She shouted.

"You know too well that you shouldn't threaten me," I said with a deathly voice. "There are rumors that I was the Weapon of Mass Destruction and I finally found my creator..." I gave her one of my famous bloodlusting smiles which I rarely gave but now, this was personal. I came closer to her ear and pulled her closer. "And, the creator happened to be your younger brother."

"No way!" She shouted."You can't possibly be-"

"Of course I am... If my creator doesn't come here... I will destroy Suna, much like I did to Otogakure. Hearing their screams was fun but probably hearing my creator's people scream will be better..." I said with an evil grin. "G-Gaara!" The door flung open and there was father and uncle... "Aww... How touching, the whole family is here." I sneered, rage in my monotone voice. "Who are you, what do you want!?" Uncle screamed. I gave a pout.

"Me? If you're thinking that I will kill the Kazekage, you are wrong even if I wanted to murder him, Uncle!" I said, tightening the sand around Aunt. Uncle's eyes narrowed.

I looked at my father. "So, you are my target to be hunted..."

"What do you want with Suna!?" Creator asked me, my opponent sand running at me. "Not with Suna... But you." I released aunt and disappeared and reappeared in behind the Kazekage.

"Can't you even identify the little monster you have created?" I asked, the sand lashing at him. The sand trapped my father and his siblings in a hold, much like what I did to Aunt. "I never created you! I don't know you!" He said through gritted teeth. I smiled, hearing Aunt's screams.

"My name is Ai Haruno, the monster you have created. You... are creator of the monster I have become." I suddenly let them go and let them cough.

Father's eyes widened. "Are you not happy to see me?" I asked, playing with him. He looked at my dark green eyes. "Mother has been screaming and pleading for you... And yet you can't hear her," I kept that grin on my face as I walked closer.

"She had always believed in you that you would come rescue her but no... You never came, and now I have come to show you what monster you have made!" I kept that grin on my face as he was shocked by my summary. My right eye turned golden as I felt Shukaku take over my half.

**"Hello Gaara, did you miss me?" **

Creator was more shocked than before. "Shukaku, shut up. Mission is first." I ordered, I became serious. "Creator, I will explain what I want once we get somewhere private."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

My _Family_ and I sat down on our seats. The Council room was empty and we all stared at each other... "My Mother, she is constantly abused by Uchiha for the past 17 years," My voice was calm and steady, much like Creator's voice but mine was more female. I felt my father's fist clench. Why? Didn't he hate me and mom?

"He would rape her in the basement or anywhere in the compound while I was locked in the closet full of spikes and senbon needles that would wound me every time he puts me in there. Mother would cry for Father's name each time Sasuke 'played' with her,"

"Why didn't you tell the Hokage?" Temari asked angrily. I smirked. "After so much that he and my mother worked to get him back, would he really execute him?" I asked with an evil smirk. Temari fell silent, 'Damn! She's right.' She thought.

"I continue, this has been continuing for 17 years. While following those years, whenever Mom wasn't good enough for him, he would strip me and hang me in the basement then whip me but not rape me," Gaara was angered but I was able to let my sand hold him from going out of control. "I killed Orochimaru and wiped out the Sound at age 13, original mission to collect intel and rank: Genin. I have let Shukaku out of control and he and I fused for awhile and wiped out the Sound, to get revenge on Uchiha. He didn't care cause, it didn't save mother from his torture.

He was practically using her as a baby making machine but I was able to sneak pills to kill the Uchiha baby inside her. He always raped her every night and used her as a slave. Whenever someone came, he would say the Sakura was asleep but if they go inside, they might either find her happy and alright or they will be killed on spot.

Mother and I have been planning this for 5 years and she trained me... And I trained myself to use the sand," I took a deep breath, thinking of mother. "Last night, I escaped when it was supposed to be and her escaping together but... Uchiha caught mother but then she begged me to get out and find Father. I did but I always heard her scream." I said as calmly as I can but my anger was fueling. I closed my eyes.

"I have to recover here and train before I can release my mother without killing the Uchiha," I opened my eyes and narrowed it at my family, "But this doesn't mean I will be nice to you." I whispered, sending chills to the 2 siblings. The Kazekage and I glared at each other.

"I will take my leave and tomorrow, meet me outside the manor tomorrow. Goodbye." I disappeared in a wave of Sand.

* * *

The Sand Siblings gaped at Ai's exit. "Damn... I thought that this ended." Temari said, frustrated. Kankuro was feeling guilty, I mean it! His niece, his relative was being treated like this!?

Gaara on the other hand, his mind was swirling with emotions. One of the main ones was fear, the fear of losing his daughter and her mother. And the other kind of fear, fear of seeing Sakura again. He couldn't look at her if she was there. His thoughts on his daughter... She looked... Broken in a hidden way. She always kept her emotions on low contact but he knew that she suffered more than him.

The other emotion was shock, his daughter lost control of Shukaku!? That was impossible to let him out, the seal must be broken, and everyone knows that the only one that could break the seal was the Jinchuuriki. His daughter also hurt everyday?! He was pissed.

The only one who is enraged was Temari, she was a bitch alright! She wanted to get rid of Sakura, to her, Sakura loved her brother and Temari, yes, had a horrible and dirty secret. She loved her brother, not in a sibling way. She only wanted Gaara to herself.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Kankuro asked, Gaara was about to exit the door. "To find my daughter."

* * *

Ai was training by the cold and still desert. According the Shukaku, it was midnight. Ai was being challenged by being surrounded by deadly scorpions.

"Hn, Sand Echoes." A circle of sand turned into waves and began killing each scorpion in her way. A gasp was heard. "Ai!" She heard her creator's voice echo through the room. She didn't listen. She killed all the scorpions and then jumped a few feet back. She turned to the person her mother called 'Father'.

"What do you want?!" Ai asked, enraged. Gaara looked down at his daughter who disobeyed him. He saw something on her back. "What is that?" Gaara pointed to a red tint on her back.

"Nothing." She said then left quickly. Gaara knew that Ai was hiding something in those scars. He wanted to know, what had Sasuke done to his daughter.

Meanwhile, Ai hid in a wall of Sand. "S-Shukaku... He's going to find out." She said in a scared, nervous and fast tone. **Don't worry kiddo, if he does, let me talk to that little piece of shit. You have suffered more than him so you have a bigger burden to carry. **

"Thank you... Papa..." She whispered as a few tears dropped into the sand. She knows that her mother may be no longer here to comfort her but at least she has Shukaku?

No... Shukaku is her father-like figure but her creator? She would never forgive him after all he did to her mother. She knew that story and everything so she knew who to trust and not to.

She felt her Creator's chakra come in and then... Everything else was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open. What had happened to me? Shukaku? No answer. Shukaku!? I shouted but there was the same response, nothing. I clutched onto my stomach where my seal had once been removed. I gasped for the seal was reprinted. No! Shukaku couldn't be locked again! Who did this?! Wait...

_Creator's chakra... Blacked out._

What the?! How dare he!? How dare he reseal Shukaku?! I have to set Shukaku free again! Does he know how much I took to break that teapot?! He's going to pay, painfully. Without Shukaku... I will fall asleep then.. NO! I mustn't sleep! Please... I don't want to sleep.

I looked around the surroundings. A room, most likely Creator's. The door opened, revealing Creator and a woman my mother would mention in her tales, Matsuri. I hated her, she had tried to steal creator from my mother and is one of the main reasons he pushed her away. "Creator, what is the meaning of my resealing?!" I shouted, my canines showing. He kept that emotionless mask on. The woman gasped in disgust. "You had to otherwise, Shukaku would be loose-"

"But I'd rather have him loose rather than locked in that stupid kettle!" I shouted back, full of rage. I have tried breaking the teapot barriers with Shukaku but he didn't answer. I am alone... again. Matsuri looked at Gaara with a pouty face. "Gaara-kun, fiancé, can we leave?" She asked. Fi-Fiance?! Aw hell no! I can't take it anymore. I disappeared into sand and put a kunai against Matsuri's throat once I reappeared.

"Creator, you have crossed the line! How dare you betray me, my mom and Shukaku like this!? I have been trying to put up with you for the past days and this is how you repay us!? You are scum! You are not my father! You don't give a fuck about me and I don't give a fuck about you! First, I have suffered more than a thousand whips from that blood stained whip and a million years of pain from watching as my mother get raped each night! I have wasted enough of my energy to keep myself from killing you but you are the only thing that kept my mother alive! Now you go marrying this whore!? I hate you... I HATE YOU!" Tears were at the end of my eyes and I gritted my teeth as I let Matsuri go.

"Ai, I-"

"I will be leaving tonight-" I turned my back on him and began to disappear into particles of sand.

"Ai, please- I hate you!" He quickly put a hand over his mouth, knowing what he had just said.

"Goodbye... Kazekage." I finally disappeared. I found myself in an alley, alone. I sat down as I hugged my knees. Those pure silver tears dripped down my face, knowing that I had no more chances, no more plans to set my mother free.

Mother, forgive me...

* * *

Kankuro had been walking through the markets. His job was to go find Temari for a meeting but then he felt a weak chakra signature from the right. He turned to the west and saw his niece, crying in a corner. He ran into the alley and eyes widened at the sight before him. There was a kunai, stained with fresh blood and a pool of that red liquid by Ai's side. On her right wrist was the kanji for 'Sorry' and another on her left wrist with the kanji for 'Betrayed'.

She was shaking and crying at the same time. Kankuro was traumatized, more traumatized than when he saw someone kill child in front of his very eyes.

"I-I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry..." She kept on repeating the apology over and over until Kankuro decided to take action. He swiftly lifted Ai up bridal style and quickly rushed to the hospital. He looked down to her stomach with blood. "Damn it, Ai." He cursed under his breath. The hospital was on the other side of Suna so it will take a risk for Ai's life.

Kankuro was also surprised that Ai wasn't giving signs of pain. It was like... She was already dead. "Father betrayed us..." Then Kankuro stopped. That caught his attention, Ai's breathing was no longer calm but in a faster pace. She began to whimper or wince in pain. Kankuro began to panic. Just a little more... Ai's eyes began to lower slowly. "Ai, don't you dare close those eyes!" He shouted. Ai frowned, why did he care?

"Why not," He turned to the right, "I have failed my mission," He could hear Ai's heartbeat slow down a little. "I have failed my mother," He saw the hospital, "Myself," He entered the emergency room and laid her n the bed. "And my life. I, the Weapon of Death is no longer useful." And with that, they had sent her to the rooms.

Kankuro understood her, Gaara will answer to him. Even if he had o get exiled, he will bring justice.

* * *

Gaara and Matsuri are in the office, making out like the whores and man-whores they are when the door slammed open. Kankuro, rage was written all over him. "You," His voice was deadly and cold. He glared at his brother. He threw a bottle at him that caught his attention. "How could you do this to Ai!?" He shouted. Gaara froze once he heard her name. "What happened to her-" "Don't act all loving in caring in front of me! You broke her!" Kankuro slammed a paper down into the desk, noting into a Medical form.

Gaara quickly read the form as his jaw dropped. "W-What?" What had he done? He could've lost the only one that connected to him. Kankuro glared at him once again. "You don't deserve to be her father, I mean, what kind of father would betray his daughter's trust?" He hissed before slamming the door on his way out. Gaaa sighed as he pushed the unconscious Matsuri off him. "Kuso..." He began to disappear in a swirl of sand, going to appear by Ai's side.


End file.
